Finding Love Among The Chaos
by Emisonshipper18
Summary: Have you ever felt like you've wanted to just leave and start a new life? well that is me at the moment. Follow the story of Emily Fields as she and her friends try to figure out the truth. This is an Emily/Alison fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love amidst Chaos

**Authors Note: Okay, so this was just a story that came to me after going through withdrawals over Pretty Little Liars. I will start by saying any error in spelling and grammar is completely my own as I am new as an author on here. I welcome constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me if I have something messed up about any of the characters or if I have made a spelling mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars. Those rights go to Sara Shepard and The writers and creators of Pretty Little Liars. I am not making any money off of this story either.**

**This story is going to be an Emison pairing, so I suggest for those who are not too keen on pairings such as those to turn back now. They won't get together right away, so please be patient and bear with me.**

**Emily's Point of View**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish you could leave everything behind you and create a new life for yourself? Well at the moment, that's where I stand. My name is Emily Fields and I am a senior at Rosewood High School. You would think that as a senior and a teenager I would be on top of the world right now; unfortunately that couldn't be farther from the truth. Being that it's my last year of high school, this is the year I have to get everything taken care of. Where am I going to go to college, what career am I going to choose, and last but not least how am I going to accomplish all of it and keep my friends?

See, me and my friends haven't had the best high school career a teenager could ask for. One of our best friends, Alison Dilaurentis, disappeared around our freshman year of high school. Alison was what would be considered the classic queen bee in any high school. She was every guy's dream and every girl wanted to be her friend. She was the glue that held our little group of five together. Our group being Alison, me, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery. It also didn't help that after she disappeared we started receiving messages from 'A'. Somehow this anonymous person knew our deep, dark secrets and it was like hunting season and we had targets on our backs. Unfortunately before Alison disappeared, she had left quite a trail of enemies behind. And this enemy that we've had to deal with, is the reason why I had to put my swimming career on hold. Oh? I forgot to mention that I was the star of the Rosewood Sharks girl's swim team before my rotator cuff had been torn but I will go into that later. I guess you could say I was the most hurt when Alison disappeared. This being because I was or I guess am in love with her still. Maybe at some point in the future I will be able to come to terms with it, but I won't give up hope yet- "Emily!" my thoughts were interrupted as Aria called to me. "Hey Aria, what's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?" "Oh nothing's wrong, well not yet anyway." Aria replied as she checked her cell phone repeatedly. I furrowed my eyebrows "is everything all right Ar? You look like you're about to give yourself whiplash the way you keep checking your phone." She looked up and replied "yeah, I'm just checking for messages from Hanna and Spencer and watching for messages from 'A'." Her hazel eyes met mine for a few seconds giving me the chance to see the different emotions swirling in them, worry, mainly as the others I couldn't place. "Yeah I know, I haven't been able to keep from jumping when my phone beeps for fear it's from 'A'". I said, as I started walking towards my locker to put my books away.

I closed my locker and Aria and I started to head towards the cafeteria to meet Spencer and Hanna at our usual spot. We entered and immediately saw Spencer and Hanna at the spot; once we were in their line of vision they waved us over. Spencer spoke as I took a seat near her and Aria sat next to Hanna. "Everything okay Em? You two took a while." "Yeah" I replied, taking my lunch out and started eating while glancing at Aria. She was silently listening to the conversation as Hanna asked "So have any of you received a text from 'A' today?" "Hanna!" Spencer, Aria and I hissed as Hanna raised her hands in defense. "Hey might as well not beat around the bush, we were all thinking it," Hanna replied. "No not yet", Aria replied. "Me either", Spencer added. "Neither have I", Hanna and I said at the same time. Spencer sighed "that can't be good. 'A' doesn't just take a nap, when has 'A' ever left us in peace?" "I don't know Spence, but you're right it can't be good". I replied before throwing my trash away and grabbing my bag to head to the parking lot. I walked to my magenta grey 2009 Toyota Corolla and unlocked it, placing my bag in the back seat before starting the car.

Once I unlocked the house, I entered and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later I felt my phone ring. I checked the screen and gasped when I saw the text message saying-

It's time to play, how about cat and mouse Alison disappeared, and evaded me. Let's see how long she can last. Kisses

A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 following leads can bring discovery

**Author's Note: I will try to update as often as I can. I welcome reviews, as they keep me wanting to continue the story for those who read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters used. That privilege goes to Sara Shepard and the writers and creators of the show. I am not profiting off of these characters either.**

**Emily's Point of View**

My fingers trembled as I held my phone. It can't be, she couldn't be alive, could she? I guess it could be a big possibility, after all I did see her outside of that barn. But I was just hallucinating, right? She's been missing for over a couple of years and most likely dead. I grimaced as I thought about that. Then again, 'A' does love to play games, granted they are dangerous games where you're lucky if you survive. I should know, I almost became the next tragedy when we went to save Doctor Sullivan.

_Flashback_

_Me, Aria, Spencer and Hanna had split up to try to find Doctor Sullivan. I ran in the direction of the barn while the others checked around the surrounding areas. I opened the doors to the barn and saw a car, but no Doctor Sullivan. My phone beeped alerting me to a new message. Fear quickly building and spreading through my body, I opened the message-_

_The doctor is running out of air, and you will be too, soon. Let's see if you can save yourself and her_

_Kisses- 'A'_

_I ran to the car and opened the driver side door, and got in and searched for her. It was then I realized that she wasn't in the car. SLAM! I heard, as the barn doors shut, trapping me inside. The car's fumes started to engulf the inside of the barn, making me delirious. I soon fell unconscious, only to feel my body moving, but not of its own accord. I opened my eyes, and as the haze cleared I saw her, Alison Dilaurentis. "Am I dead?" I questioned, as I looked into Alison's blue eyes. "This bitch thinks this is what you want, to be rid of her" Alison responded. "What happened to you?" I asked, as Alison stroked my hair gently. She sighed and said "I trusted the wrong person." I went to ask another question, only to have Alison press a finger to my lips. "You were the hardest to leave behind, you were always my favorite." She said, before leaning down and gently kissing my lips. Soon after, she disappeared again and I awoke to Spencer, Aria, and Hanna leaning over me._

That day, I almost died because of those car fumes. Part of me wants to believe that it was Alison that pulled me out of that barn. But another part, and mainly the other girls, are telling me it was just a hallucination. I climbed the stairs to my room, and entered it, before going to my desk and sitting down. I sent out an S.O.S. text to Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. I immediately received responses from all of them, letting me know they would be over in a few minutes.

A few knocks at the door later, signaled the girls' arrival. I headed down stairs, and opened the door letting Spencer, Aria and Hanna in. "What's wrong?" "What's going on?" "Are you okay?" came the flurry of questions from the girls, as they looked at me, waiting for answers. I breathed a wavering sigh and answered, "I received a text message from 'A' when I came home." The girls looked at me with a mix of fear and worry. "What did it say?" Aria asked, while sitting down on the couch as Hanna and Spencer followed suit. "It said, 'it's time to play, how about cat and mouse Alison disappeared and evaded me. Let's see how long she can last. Kisses- 'A'." Aria, Spencer, and Hanna gasped as I nodded knowing most likely, what was running through their minds. "I know" I muttered, as I sat in the chair near the couch.

"So what does this mean?" Spencer asked me from her place on the couch. "I don't know." I responded, not knowing what to say about the possibility of the love of my life being alive. I continued, "I think we should try to find her, she could know who 'A' is." "Yeah" Hanna said, agreeing with me as Spencer looked on skeptically. "I'm not sure about this, what if it's a trap?!" Spencer said, exasperatedly. I sighed and looked at Aria, who then said "it could be worth a shot, I mean we never really got answers." I gave Aria a hopeful smile and mouthed 'thank you' her way. "Well if we are going to try to find her, where do we start?" Spencer asked, always being the one not to mince words. I answered her, "we could go and ask her brother if we could look at her notebooks and stuff." "Yeah, maybe there is something in there that can tip us in the right direction." Hanna suggested, while looking at me, Spencer and Aria. Spencer looked at the three of us before asking me "are you sure you want to do this? I know you had taken things the hardest when she disappeared." "I'm sure" I responded, "if Alison is alive and out there I want to bring her home and end 'A's reign of terror."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 bumps in the road

**Author's note: I am going to continue to update this story when I can, but it won't be every day. Remember to please review my story after reading the chapters. It helps me want to continue writing it. It also gives me an idea what you would like to see in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. Those rights go to Sara Shepard and the writers and creators of Pretty Little Liars.**

**Now without further ado on with the next chapter of Finding Love Among The Chaos**

**Third Person's Point of View**

As Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were walking over to Alison's house, Spencer spoke suddenly. "I think we should go to my house and plan this a little more." She said, feeling as though they hadn't thought things through very well. Emily, who had stopped walking, looked at her and asked "Why do you say that?" "Because, we don't know how Jason will react considering his sister has always been a sensitive subject." Spencer replied, knowing that even though Alison drove Jason crazy, he loved his little sister. Hanna shared a look with Emily and Aria, before looking at Spencer and saying "okay I guess you're right." Emily nodded reluctantly, agreeing with Hanna's statement.

They walked over to Spencer's house, entered and went up to her room. Once inside, the four girls all sat on Spencer's bed. Emily was the first to speak, effectively breaking the suddenly tense silence. "Well," she said, "what are we going to say to Jason?" She added. Aria spoke up, "we could tell him we want to help figure out what else happened to Alison. Maybe that will make him more willing to let us look around her room." Spencer responded, "Maybe Emily and I should just go talk to him." Hanna spoke saying, "why just you and Emily? Why not all four of us?" Spencer replied, "Because I'm Jason's half-sister and Emily was closest out of all of us to Alison. Plus she, like Aria, is sensitive." "Hey!" Hanna said, "I can be sensitive, I just don't like to beat around the bucket." "It's beat around the bush" Spencer corrected. "Oh whatever, are you going to correct what I say all day? Or are we going to decide who talks to Jason?" Hanna said impatiently. Aria, Emily and Spencer chuckled at the blonde's antics. Spencer replied, "Emily and I will go talk to him, you and Aria can hang out here if you want." Aria replied, "Okay, well good luck. Hopefully things go well when you talk to him." "Thanks," Emily replied "we are going to need all the luck we can get" she continued. Spencer and Emily left the room and headed down stairs to go to Alison's house.

As they exited her house, Spencer and Emily shared a nervous glance, before walking up the Dilaurentis's drive way. Spencer and Emily climbed the front steps to the porch and Emily shifted nervously, as Spencer knocked on the door. The door opened, and the girls came face to face with Jason. Jason leaned into the doorway and said "hey Spencer, Emily. What brings you two around?" Spencer replied, "May we come in? We actually need to speak with you." Jason raised his eyebrows, then replied "um sure, come in." He said, as he moved aside and let the girls into the house. Jason closed the door, then proceeded to sit on the couch. He motioned for Spencer and Emily to sit down as well. Spencer and Emily sat down on the couch near Jason. "So what is it we need to talk about?" Jason questioned, as he looked between Spencer and Emily. Spencer replied, "We were wondering if we could help you figure out what happened to Alison." "Yeah, we figured the cops haven't been very efficient and we want to know if there is a possibility she is alright." Emily added while wringing her hands, just the thought of Alison gone was making her worry. Jason cleared his throat and looked down, "I want answers about what happened to my sister, but are you sure you want to get involved in this?" He asked Spencer and Emily, knowing that his sister had a complicated relationship with the girls. Spencer and Emily exchanged looks, silently agreeing to what he was asking. "Yeah we're sure." Spencer and Emily said, in unison. Jason gave them a small smile then said "well okay then, I guess we are going to do the police's job for them." The girls nodded and Spencer asked "hey Jason, would you mind if we went into Ali's room to look for something? She was always writing in these journals and they may help us." Jason hesitated, "I don't know, Alison was pretty private about those and it wouldn't feel right invading her privacy." He finished as Spencer and Emily's shoulders slumped, fearing this would happen. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us." Spencer said, as she and Emily got up to leave the house.

Jason replied before they were out the door, "I'll let you know if I find something out." The girls nodded and exited the house. As they were walking back to Spencer's, the girls' cell phones alerted them to a new text message. They glanced at each other with concerned looks before checking the message. Spencer read the message aloud "Alison kept secrets that got her where she is now, let's see who gets to them first you or me-'A'." "Spence we have to get those journals before 'A' does! It might be our only chance at figuring out if she is still alive or not." Emily said, after Spencer finished reading the text message. Spencer sighed "I know Emily, but how are we going to do that if Jason isn't willing to let us look at them?" "I don't know, we will have to figure that out" Emily said.

**Hanna's Point of View**

Thirty minutes later as Aria and I sat on Spencer's bed, my thoughts were racing. What if we do find Alison? What will happen with our group? My thoughts were cut short when the sound of two phones going off reached my ears. Aria and I each had new text messages from 'A'. After we finished reading the text, we knew it was important now more than ever that we get to those journals. Soon after, Spencer and Emily came bursting through the doorway. Slightly out of breath, Spencer asked "did you two see the text?" Aria, still a little shocked by Emily and Spencer's sudden reappearance, responded "Yeah we just saw it right now."


End file.
